


You Owe Me.

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Rush - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT from Shannon/Stella with kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me.

Shannon/Stella baby fanfic.  
Shannon cringed; the baby conversation. Again. Who would have ever guessed that Stella would be so plucky?  
“Stell,” she started, “I’m no good with kids.”  
Stella sat up on the couch, looking Shannon in the eye, “I bet you could be. I mean, nobody’s good with baby’s until they have one. It’s different when it’s your own.”  
“How would you even know?” Shannon asked.  
Stella shrugged, “I don’t know, I just know when I was pregnant,” she hesitated, she didn’t like talking about that miscarriage, “I just…I wish I’d known, because once they told me it was gone, it was like a piece of me…,” she trailed off.  
Shannon put her arm around Stella and pulled her into her chest, “I know. I want kids, Stell, it’s just really scary.”

It wasn’t for another two years, but when the baby Leisha was born, the couple were over the moon. Nervous, but loving parents. They knew they could give Leisha the life her biological parents just weren’t able to.   
“She’s so cute,” Shannon whispered.  
Stella nodded, rocking the infant in her arms, “She’s perfect.”  
Shannon grinned, “Not the only one.”  
Stella placed the infant in her cot and watched her fall asleep.  
“Your turn,” Stella groaned as the two women awakened to the baby’s cries for the third time that night.  
“I got her last time,” Shannon mumbled into the pillow.  
“No way, I did,” Stella argued.  
“Stell,” Shannon went to disagree, “Oh fine, but you owe me,” she crawled out of bed.  
“Mhmm,” Stella said.

Shannon stumbled back into bed and put her arms around the other woman, resting her chin on Stella’s shoulder.   
“Is she asleep?” Stella murmured sleepily.  
Shannon nodded, “Yeah, she is. Now didn’t I say you owe me?”  
Stella groaned tiredly, “Now? Really? I’m sleepy.”  
“You’re always sleepy,” Shannon teased; it was true, Stella wasn’t getting anywhere near enough sleep since they’d taken in Leisha, but she hardly complained, it was definitely worth it.  
Stella nodded, “I know, I’m sorry,” she turned around and faced Shannon, playing absently with a strand of her hair.  
“It’s not a complaint,” Shannon smiled, “you’re cute when you’re sleepy.”  
Stella tried to look defiant but only just managed to stifle a yawn, “Yeah, yeah.”  
Shannon giggled and suddenly swung her body on top of Stella, “You owe me,” she repeated softly.  
Stella bit back a smile, “I suppose I do,” she drawled.  
Shannon ran her hand along Stella’s jawline and down her throat, following it with her mouth, sucking on Stella’s neck softly but hungrily as her hand lifted the other woman’s singlet and she stopped for a moment, lifting her singlet over her head before resuming her attack on Stella’s collarbone, enjoying the younger woman’s sigh’s and moans.  
“Knew you were awake,” Shannon mumbled into her neck.  
Stella sighed, “Mm,” she merely replied.  
Shannon ran a finger up and down Stella’s chest and stomach before she latched onto Stella’s breast with her mouth, sucking her nipple into her mouth before releasing it and nipping it hard, then massaging it gently with her tongue as her hand travelled towards Stella’s underwear. Stella bit down on her tongue as Shannon threw her hand into her underwear and began working her over. Shannon smothered her face against the side of Stella’s face, kissing her ear and breathing in the smell of her hair as Stella began to let small noises pass through her throat.  
“Faster,” she managed to gasp out.  
Shannon complied with a smile on her face as she kissed Stella on the jawline and on the neck before positioning her face inches from Stella’s, watching her smile before she lost control of her body altogether as it began to shiver and spasm, until with a final moan she went still for a moment before pulling the other woman, gripping her hair tightly, on top of her.  
“I love you,” she mumbled into Shannon’s ear.  
Shannon smiled, “I love you too.”  
And right on cue, the baby screamed out for her mother’s attention.  
“Your turn,” Shannon smiled.  
Stella laughed, “Yeah, yeah,” she neatened herself up quickly and stood up, turning back just before she left the room, “But you owe me,” she winked.

Three years later, they were having the baby conversation again.  
“I just can’t go through that again,” Stella said quietly.  
“You know the chances of another miscarriage – “  
“What’s the big deal? I know you want to carry anyway, why are you pushing me on this?”  
Shannon sighed, “I just don’t want you to regret anything, Stell.”  
Stella nodded, “I know, but I want to see you all pregnant and sexy,” she moved closer to Shannon, putting a hand on her waist.  
Shannon nodded; it was true, she did want to carry their baby, she just wanted to make sure Stella was adamant on her decision not to.  
“Am I going to have a baby sister?” Leisha asked, turning away from the television.  
Stella picked her up and put her on her lap, “Maybe, or maybe a baby brother? Is that okay?”  
Leisha nodded, “Yup, yup,” she clapped her hands together, “but where do babies come from?”  
Stella exchanged a look with Shannon, “Well…” she started but didn’t know how to continue.  
Leisha looked at Shannon, cocking her head to the side, “Well?” she prompted.  
Stella moved slowly, putting Leisha back on the ground, nodding. She stood up, jumped over the couch in a swift movement, “You owe me,” she winked, smile on her face, shrugging as she leaned against the wall, ready to watch Shannon squirm as she attempted to fill their three year old in on the facts of life.


End file.
